Handcuffs
by savecarmilla
Summary: Lexa knew it was a bad idea from the start. She didn't realise it would be quite so humiliating. In other terms, Clarke handcuffs Lexa to the bed, and Raven and Octavia are in for a surprise. Basically PWP.


"Seriously?" Lexa questioned, looking a her partially undressed girlfriend. Gleaming in her hand were a pair of shiny handcuffs.

Clarke pouted, knowing the commander's resolve would weaken slightly, "Please babe..."

Lexa tried to ignore the pooling of wetness between her legs as her mind ran over the idea. Her and Clarke's sex life wasn't that exploratory and wild, but it was passionate and loving and Lexa thought Clarke was happy with that. Clearly not.

Clarke Griffin, her girlfriend, was an official top.

"You sure they'll unlock?" Lexa asked, eying the silver metal carefully.

"Positive," Clarke grinned, "and I'll make it worth your while."

Lexa took a shaky breath as she felt Clarke's hands ghost over her bare legs, fingertips scratching slightly, moving slowly up her thigh.

The brunette caught the blonde in a hungry kiss, biting her lip lightly. Running her fingers under the bottom of Clarke's bra, she heard a small moan come from her girlfriend.

"I'll do it. But first, you need to get these clothes off."

Lexa wasn't expecting the blonde to push her down into the furs of her bed, straddling her hips quickly. The feeling of Clarke's jean shorts contrasting the softness of her mostly bare legs caused Lexa to jolt her hips into the ones hovering above her.

"I'm pretty sure I'm the one in charge now, Commander," Clarke had a glint in her eye.

Lexa bit her own lip, groaning at the blonde quickly getting rid of her bra. She knew her girlfriend was hot, amazingly hot, but right now Lexa felt like she was on fire.

The commander's own bra had been discarded earlier, in a haze of making out, and the feeling of Clarke's breasts against her own took her worryingly close to the edge.

"Clarke," the brunette moaned, feeling her girlfriend's teeth against her pulse point.

Clarke looked up at her with big eyes, "Yes?"

"If you don't get on with it, I will take it upon myself to because I really need you to touch me," Lexa whined. Her head was fuzzy with pleasure. It felt like Clarke was everywhere and she didn't know how much she could take.

"Who knew you'd be so eager," Clarke muttered, grinning up at Lexa, before taking a nipple in her mouth, rolling her tongue round the hard bud.

Lexa gritted her teeth as she moved her grip from Clarke's hips to her blonde locks. Clarke hadn't even properly touched her yet, yet her body was throbbing and pleasure buzzed through her veins.

"Clarke," the brunette repeated more insistently, when she realised Clarke was purposely taking her time, moving from one breast to the other.

Lexa didn't expect the cold metal to suddenly enclose round her wrists, she was too distracted by the ministrations of Clarke's tongue. She let her arms rise up to Clarke's soft pull, before she attempted to pull them back down only to find she had literally tied her to the wooden bedposts.

"Fuck," Lexa moaned, her focus moving from the cold metal to Clarke's light nips down her body.

Clarke scratched lightly over the brunette's hipbones, taking the thin underwear with her as she ran her hands down long legs.

"Are you okay?" Clarke asked, clarifying that Lexa was comfortable with the situation.

"Just fucking touch me already," the commander whined, lifting her hips slightly off the bed.

Clarke grinned and settled herself more comfortably in between Lexa's legs. Dipping her head low, she lightly kissed the inner thigh open to her. Moving her lips more central, she blew lightly over Lexa's heat. The brunette bucked her hips as much as she could, letting out a loud groan.

Feeling the blonde's tongue generally run over her folds, Lexa didn't hear the cry of her name outside the tent, diminished by loud sound of blood rushing through her ears. The blonde's fingers gently ran over her folds, collecting the juices already pooled between her legs.

"Heda!" a female voice once again shouted, this time clearly outside the immediate flap of their bedroom. Clarke's tongue and fingers immediately stilled.

The commander's face went pale as she realised her position. People didn't usually bother her this late, especially since Clarke and her had become public knowledge. But right now she was handcuffed, stark naked, to her bedposts with Clarke's head hovering between her thighs. This was the last position she wanted to be seen in.

"Shit."

"Where the fuck are the keys, Lexa?" Clarke cried, rustling the bed covers lightly, her face as pale and eyes as wide as Lexa's.

"I have no fucking clue, you had them. I can't exactly move to find them here, Clarke!"

"I can't see them!" Clarke hissed.

Lexa groaned, pulling at the metal round her wrists, "I will kill you, Clarke Griffin!"

"You love me, remember that," the blonde retorted, quickly covering her chest as the tent flap opened.

Octavia and Raven stood there, staring, jaws hanging, as they took in the scene.

"Clarke Griffin, you kinky fucker," Raven muttered, grinning.

Lexa felt her cheeks and neck heat up, the paleness replaced with a strong blush. At least Clarke's clothed body was covering most of hers.

"Guys! Seriously!" Clarke cried out.

"This is literally priceless," Octavia laughed.

Lexa scowled at the pair standing in their tent. She was the Heda, the commander of hundreds of men. And here she was, handcuffed, naked and humiliated, "Would you mind exiting? You're clearly interrupting something."

Raven elbowed Octavia next to her, eyebrows raised, "We were definitely interrupting something. Who the hell knew you and Clarke were so kinky? I mean, I would have guessed you, Commander, all powerful and broody and all that, but Clarke Griffin? Princess of the Sky? This is golden."

"Guys, I swear to God, if you do not leave this second, I will personally kill you myself," Clarke muttered.

"We were just gonna ask if you guys wanted to join us in camp. But clearly you're busy..." Octavia joked.

"Remember, you owe me 50 dollars, O!"

"You were betting on us?" Clarke exclaimed.

"I was convinced at least one of you was kinky as hell. This just proved it," Raven grinned, before turning and exiting the tent, followed by Octavia.

The pair on the bed sat in silence, both not quite sure what had just happened.

"You owe me," Lexa muttered under her breath. She wasn't overly embarrassed of sex or her body, but being walked in on by Clarke's two best friends was definitely not how she wanted to spend her night.

"I'll make it up to you tonight, I promise," the blonde assured, "but first we really need to find those keys."


End file.
